Enchantments
by Mandyknows
Summary: This story picks up nine months after Spells. It is my version of the third book. There is some spoilers from Spells. Enjoy! Please read and review! it's my first fanfiction.
1. Missions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters in wings. They all belong to Aprilynne Pike. I am just writing with them to help me past the time for book three. Also, there is a huge spoiler alter if you have yet to read spells, I would not read this story.

* * *

**

I been a solider since I was fifteen, but nothing could prepare me for my newest mission. It had been easy enough to infiltrate Klea Wilson's camp. It was a little too easy for my comfort, if I was being perfectly honest with myself. Then again, I never put too much thought to how much humans actually put value to beauty. And here in the human world, I had looks similar to those you found on a magazine. You would think looks wouldn't change how people saw you, but apparently humans tend to try those deemed better looking as an elite group. I would have thought that might off put my wanting to join Klea's camp. But she seemed too warmed up to me within the nine months of me here.

I was a strong fighter for my age, and fast. She had no real idea about how fast I could really be. I had to constantly remind myself to slow down and not be as super gracefully. In fear, of being discover. After all, being trained at the academy made me a better fighter, than what someone my age should be. I joined this camp for one purpose to gain knowledge, we needed to know friend or foe, and also how much did they really know about trolls and their on-goings. So far, this group of humans seemed to not understand much of why the trolls were doing with Laurel.

They knew enough about trolls, to know that they were strong, and blood-thirsty, revengeful, and treasure-hunters. But to this group, they were after trolls because they were supernatural and purpose a threat to the human race in their opinion. This meant that, Klea and her group at the moment was on our side, but they couldn't be trusted, if she got winded of fairies her group would begin attacking us. It was my duty to make sure they reminded in the dark about fairies. The group wasn't dumb; they knew that there had to be more than one group of supernaturals. However, they weren't sure about what else was exactly out. I played my part well, and made jokes about what other types could be out there, never giving away the truth groups.

Their favorite group was the idea of vampires. Apparently, in the current pop-culture vampires were in again. I wanted to point out, that trolls was evolution version of a super-human, and vampires didn't exist. They actually were based off of trolls. The vampires story just was a wise tale to scare young fae from trying to venture into the human world, not that the young fae could get pass the sentries. Vampires were everything that trolls were lacking; they had the speed, and beauty, the same blood lust although they tend to drink blood, and came out at night. But for the sake of keeping Klea's group off the fae trail, I acted as thought vampires were really out there and could endanger humans. Of course, during my past nine months my mind never wandered far from Laurel.

Although, the last time we spoke it didn't go as well as I planned. I knew what she was afraid to say, after all she hesitated, and for now that was enough. She needs to protect her parents from the trolls. After the troll threat is gone, she will come back and join Avalon. She has too, it is home. Surely, that human, David, couldn't be enough for her. He would never understand her the way I do. I had been studying the human world for years, to understand Laurel. And because, I knew the human world so well, I was the one chosen to join Klea's camp. By using her business card that Laurel gave me when she first mentioned Klea. Although, the first nights there were a little difficult to get through, explaining my diet to the camp was a bit difficult, luckily they had a word for my diet choice, and they called it being vegan. I vowed to make a point to study their termlogy better in fear I lose another word.

Thought since that day I have yet to lose a word. Klea had mention Laurel to me before in passing. It's a good thing I am plant or I am pretty sure my heart would have been racing. Klea informed me; she wanted to have someone keeping an eye on Laurel. But she had refuse every time, Klea offered her guards. But after two attacks from trolls, she was more forcing guards upon Laurel than offering. But she couldn't just have guards following Laurel, so instead she was placing me around Laurel. By placing me in her junior year of high school, which would be starting in a few days in they had my backpack all packed and ready with a schedule which would give me a few classes with Laurel but not all so it didn't look suspicious. It was Klea's hope that I and Laurel would become friends, and that way she could have her eyes and ears there. If only Klea knew that becoming Laurel's friend wasn't the problem, it was the fact Laurel didn't want me around. I have a week before school starts, and a week to figure out how to deal with the fact, I would have to see Laurel and David together as a couple.


	2. Choices

Laurel found herself once again with too many things to pack, and nowhere to put it. Her summer at Avalon was not the same without seeing Tamani there. When Laurel arrived to her old house on the first day of summer, she couldn't help but hope that Tam would be there waiting. She knew this was for the best, at least now she wasn't giving Tam any false hope. She had David. And David was the person, she wanted to be with. She needed him. Still she couldn't help it when her mind wandered over to Tam. She wondered where he was, and what exactly his mission was. She missed seeing him in Avalon. Without Tamani there, she spend more time on her studies and less on wandering around Summer Square. Laurel missed Tamani.

Without Tamani as a distraction, Laurel was able to make sugar vials perfectly. However, she wished the rest of her potions were going as well. It was the utmost importance that, Laurel learns potions to use against the trolls. The academy sent Laurel home with potions to help her with the trolls, if she would need it. They were quick to inform Laurel, that they didn't believe she would need it. After all they placed a few more sentries near her house.

The idea of having more sentries near her house, made Laurel a little uneasy. She hated the idea of being watched. She handled the trolls the last two times, they had attacked. Surely, if it happened again, she could handle it. Jamison told Laurel, after the last attack, that they were sure there was someone bigger involved and now they needed to figure out who was really in charge and what the main goal was. But until, they knew what was going on. She had to have the extra protection. Especially since, she had to protect the humans she was close with.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." Laurel called to the faerie that was knocking. Katya walked into her room. "Are you always going to try to bring more clothes than you have room for?" She asked peering at the pile at clothes Laurel had laying on her bed. "I guess I need to learn to bring an extra bag." Laurel responded with a sheepish smile. "You know, you don't have to bring everything now, you can come back and get whatever you want. This is your room, it always has been." Laurel wasn't used to hearing the academy as home. Even though she spent seven years prior to her live with her parents. She couldn't remember anything before living with her parents, for her the academy was more like a mandatory summer camp. "I guess I could." Laurel replied with a shrug. "I figured you would say that, so I brought you another bag. But Laurel this is your home, and one day you will be living here again. After all, it's your world." Katya laid the bag on the bed; it was the same type of bag she had given her last year, initialed with the letter k. After she laid the bag down, Katya gave Laurel a small smile, and left the room without another word.

Laurel sighed everyone here was certain she would come back to live in Avalon. While David, her parents and even Chelsea reminded her, she could stay in their world. The truth was Laurel didn't really know where she wanted to be. Before Laurel found out she was a faerie, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do in college, or even that she was going to go to college. She just knew she wanted a career where she could help people. Which now she guessed was the fall faerie in her. Since the main job of a fall faerie was to help the other faeries.

Laurel went to the front doors of the academy to wait for Jamison to take her to the gate. After a few seconds, Jamison appeared with his two guards in tow. "Laurel, you never seem to stop improving." Jamison said while patting Laurel's hand and leading her out the academy's door. "Yeardley believes you will have the knack off some of the defensive herbology potions by next summer if you keep practicing." "I am not as sure as Yeardley; I just got down how to make sugar vials." Laurel said a little boldly than she would normally speak, but she was always at ease with Jamison. He reminded her of a friendly grandfather."Laurel, my dear, when will you stop doubting your own abilities? "He asked shaking his head. "Once, you stop doubting your herself, I believe you will see a great improvement, not saying you still won't have to work at your mixtures, but they won't take as long to do them. If you stop thinking about the work, and just do I am sure you will have it down."

Even though the time seemed short, before Laurel knew it they were at the gate. "This Laurel is where I leave you. Remember to use caution especially at night for the danger is not over yet. I have a bad feeling it has just begun." Without another word Jamison open the gate. Laurel stepped through the gate and there were the other sentries. Laurel couldn't help but look for Tamani. After a quick glance, she knew he wasn't there, and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Shar guided her out of the woods, without a single word, and from there Laurel got in her car, and drove away. Although, Laurel was a little disappoint not seeing Tamani she knew she would soon be seeing David. Which made it all the better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I am going to try to update once a week or more. Please read and review it will help me continue this story! Thanks!**


	3. Chelsea

Pulling into my driveway, I was a little disappointed to see that David's car wasn't there. After spending another summer without him, I really missed him. I walked into my house to see neither of my parents were home, had they forgotten that I was coming home today? So, I decided to unpack and call David. His mom told me, he was at work, and thought that after I came home from "camp" I would want to spend time with my parents. Sighing slightly, I hung up the phone, and decided to call Chelsea. At least she was excited to hear from me, and asked to come over.

Last year, Chelsea figured out I was a faerie. She told me her first tip off was when I was researching Faeries in the library. But she needed more evidence then that after all, I could have been just interested. Her next clue was my "wings"  
at the Halloween dance; she said they just seemed too real. She didn't fully believe the story of camp the summer before, and she caught a glimpse of my blossom last fall. Chelsea paid for having me as a friend though, and was kidnapped by a troll known as Barnes. He used Chelsea as bait to get revenge against me from the previous year. Barnes wanted revenge on me, when he tried to get my parents to sell our house that own the property where one of the gates where to Avalon; although with the help of Tamani and David, we were able to stop that from happening.

But since Barnes found out that I was a faerie, he has been after me since. And even though more sentries were sent to my house, Barnes had been working with other trolls to detract them. I now had to protect my family, and friends from trolls. Especially since, Jamieson and the other winter faeries believe Barnes wasn't the brains of the operations. Which was a shame since Barnes died last fall at the hands of Klea Wilson. I was worried about whom or what could possibly be behind the troll attracts and how did they find out about the gate. I had a feeling that the trolls were far from out of my life.

I heard Chelsea pulling into my driveway, and smiled it was nice to see her. She looked a little different but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly was wrong with her. She walked into my house without even knocking and joined me in my kitchen. Chelsea walked straight to the fridge and opened it. "Is Sprite the only drink you guys have?" She asked gesturing to the rows of sprite cans in my fridge. "Sorry, caffeine is no friend of mine." I replied taking a sip of my own can of Sprite. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make due than." Chelsea said taking a can off the fridge and sitting down next to me. "So tell me all about your summer in Avalon." Chelsea said. I could see the excitement in her face. It was like a kid on Christmas day. After all Chelsea had loved all things faerie since she was a kid. She read every story about them growing up. She was a little disappointed when she found out that all of the stories were wrong. But Chelsea had gotten over it very quickly since she knew the truth anyway.

I told Chelsea all about how I studied and worked on my mixtures all summer. I explained that my time in Avalon during the summer was more like summer school than a visit. "Don't you have faeries friends to hang out with?" Chelsea asked after I finished telling about the academy. My first thought was about Tamani, but it still hurt to think about him. I hated how we ended things. Especially since, I was still sad I didn't see him at all during my summer. I didn't want to tell Chelsea about Tamani. I really didn't know why, maybe I was afraid if Chelsea mentions him to David he wouldn't be too happy to hear I was talking about Tamani. Instead, I told Chelsea about Katya.

"Enough about me, I want to hear about what you have been up to." I said, changing the subject encase Chelsea asked another question, I didn't want to answer. "Me? I been here having I? There's nothing too exciting going on. I been running, and hanging out with friends. I just hung out with David yesterday." Chelsea said. I could tell she was holding something back, and then I realized what she didn't say. "Are you still with Ryan?" I asked carefully studying her face. Something flashed across her eyes, and I realized why she looked different when she saw came here. She was sad. "Ryan and I broke up. Don't feel bad or anything. I knew it was coming. After you left for the summer things just started to go bad. I noticed how different we really were."

I wasn't sure how to reply. David was my first boyfriend, and minus the break we had for about a day I really didn't know how to deal with break ups. "I am sorry Chelsea." "Don't worry about it. I am over it. All I can say is. This year the boys better be careful, because I am single and ready to mingle." Chelsea said with a laugh. "Really, Chelsea?" I asked teasingly. "Well, maybe not exactly like that, but I am single now and over David completely and this is a first for a school year. So who knows what will happen."

After a few more minutes of talking Chelsea noticed the time, and told me she had to run. I watched her back out of my driveway and when I was about to close the door. I saw another car pulling in. David was done work and coming to visit.


End file.
